1. Related Application
This application corresponds to French application No. 81/05061, filed Mar. 13, 1981, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The object of this invention is a device for protecting premises such as, in particular, residences, and more specifically, such a device comprising at least one human presence detection sensor, a processing device and reaction mechanisms.
Conventional devices are known, wherein, when a sensor has detected a human presence, reaction mechanisms are activated, setting off light or acoustic energy, for example.
However, the disadvantage of such devices is that they cannot react to a subsequent activation of the detection sensors, as the reaction is independent of the data registered by the detection sensors and is consequently independent of the subsequent behavior of the intruder.
This invention is intended to obviate this disadvantage by providing a device for the protection of premises, which reacts continuously as a function of the intruder's behavior.